


L'Appel du Froid

by Siffly



Series: Pépites de l'Âge d'Or [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Comme d'habitude), (Je les aime et j'aime leur dynamique et je veux les protéger), Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine est pan, Leon being tired, Les bras de Perceval, That's it that's the OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Il était connu dans tout le royaume que Percival n'avait jamais froid. Et il était également connu que Gwaine ne manquait jamais une occasion de se lancer tête baissée dans des défis futiles.Malheureusement pour lui, il était bien moins résistant que son ami.





	L'Appel du Froid

**Author's Note:**

> Arrêterai-je un jour d'écrire sur ce fandom ? Nope, jamais.  
> J'avais commencé plusieurs OS pour le NaNoWriMo (qu'évidemment je n'ai pas réussi à finir), et voici le premier que j'avais terminé ! (Et la série risque d'être assez longue, pcq j'ai besoin d'écrire du fluff sur ces personnages qui, clairement, n'en ont pas eu assez dans leur vie)  
> Cet OS n'est pas bêta, donc si vous repérez quelques fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- Mais tu n’as pas froid ?

Surpris, Perceval releva la tête vers Gauvain qui le fixait, déconcerté et emmitouflé dans une couverture, le plus près possible du feu pour profiter de sa faible chaleur. Les deux chevaliers étaient de garde jusqu’au lever du jour, alors que les autres membres de l’expédition dormaient à poings fermés, et la nuit s’était révélée bien plus froide que prévu.  
Sauf pour Perceval manifestement, qui se trouvait encore en manches courtes face à son ami qui n’en finissait plus de multiplier les couches de vêtements et de tissus pour espérer vaincre la température bien trop basse pour lui.

Le chevalier se contenta d’hausser les épaules, face au regard de plus en plus perplexe de Gauvain.

\- Mais tu n’as _jamais_ froid ? insista-t-il, et sa posture recroquevillée au coin du feu ne rendait sa question que plus comique.

\- Je n’aime pas avoir des manches longues, se contenta de répondre Perceval. Ça entrave mes mouvements.

\- J’avais cru remarquer, répliqua-t-il alors que son regard errait quelques secondes sur les bras musclés de son ami. Mais tu m’impressionnes un peu plus chaque jour.

\- C’est peut-être juste toi qui tient très mal le froid.

Perceval évita avec un sourire la couverture que Gauvain lui lança pour protester, préparé à l’attaque de son ami.

\- Je peux totalement me passer de couverture ! répliqua le chevalier en se redressant fièrement, et Perceval ne s’étonna même pas à quel point il était facile de piquer la fierté de Gauvain au vif.

\- C’est à toi de voir, répondit-il, étouffant au passage un bâillement. Mais la nuit est encore longue.

\- Une nuit un peu fraîche n’est rien pour le grand chevalier que je suis ! Je peux tout supporter, le vent, la neige, Leon, le givre...

Perceval rit légèrement au ton vantard de Gauvain, et il s’installa un peu plus confortablement alors que l’autre chevalier continuait sa tirade. Malgré le froid apparent, leur fin de nuit s’annonçait douce.

 

***

\- Et surtout, vous faites le moins de bruit possible, murmura Leon à ses chevaliers, alors que la patrouille s’approchait lentement d’un camp repéré depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Leur mission était simple, longer la frontière qui menait au royaume de Cenred. Des villageois leur avaient signalé que plusieurs personnes l'avaient traversée récemment, et le roi ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ils n’avaient encore pas réussi à identifier si le campement était désert ou non, et qui aurait pu y résider quelques temps. Mais la dernière chose dont avait besoin Leon était de devoir se battre contre des sorciers et traverser de nouveau tout le royaume à toute allure pour espérer soigner les blessés à temps.

Alors il fallait être le plus prudent possible, savoir ce qu’ils allaient potentiellement affronter, et surtout ne pas faire le moindre bru…

\- ATCHOUM !

Il allait me tuer.

Tous les chevaliers, Leon en tête, se retournèrent vers Gauvain, qui s’essuyait le nez d’un revers de la main sans la moindre élégance en reniflant bruyamment. Et Leon savait que ce n’était absolument pas le moment pour pester contre les manières des roturiers - surtout qu’il n’obtiendrait rien ainsi, si ce n’est un Gauvain encore plus grossier pour le simple plaisir de lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais parfois, les manières des nobles lui manquaient quelque peu.

Et quand il fut saisi d’une vive douleur à l’épaule - on venait de l’attaquer alors qu’il était trop occupé à pester contre Gauvain, encore - et qu’il tira son épée pour parer le coup qui suivit, il se promit d’en toucher quelques mots à Gauvain. Voire lui faire une leçon en bonne et due forme.

Dans son dos, les bras toujours nus, Perceval retenait tant bien que mal un sourire, alors qu’à ses côtés, Gauvain sortait à son tour son arme entre deux reniflements.

\- Je t’interdis de faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Je n’ai rien dit.

\- Je te vois te moquer.

\- Pas du tout.

La prochaine fois, il profitera du sommeil de son ami pour lui rajouter une couverture en plus sur les épaules. Et si ce n’était pas pour la santé de Gauvain, ce sera pour le reste de patience de Leon.


End file.
